Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Guardian of Heroes
by wolfboydude52
Summary: This will be a heavily updated version of my old story, plus with new things added in to make it new and improved. New and improved, like a car, new ones with similar design are made every year but are always improved in some way... Even heroes need help sometimes, and those who do this becomes heroes themselves. Journey onward as we see how one can save heroes and also become one.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try to remake my old stories to be better. This one I saw a bit of potential in the concept, so I will try to improve it. It is also to show that there is potential in a lot of things, you just need to look at them in a way others have not. The concept for Defenders of Legend was simple, to show that even heroes need to be helped at times. it is a good concept if done correctly. It wasn't done well at all in the original, so I hope to improve it by a lot. Anyway, enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The light had begun to fade, dense black clouds coated the normally serene bright blue sky. The rain filled almost every inch of space in the air. It felt like we were standing under a waterfall. The wind was screeching past us as if terrified by the storm we were in. If the wind was scared, then imagine how we felt. I don't know how we weren't completely frozen with fear. Hail the size of marbles pelted us over and over, only adding to our fatigue. Lightning crackled and zapped everywhere but where we were. That was the only luck we had.

The trees that surrounded us were being broken, mangled and burned by many powerful chains of god's wrath. If there is a god, it felt like he was abandoning us at this critical moment. Many thoughts were running through my head, mostly about how the hell I ended up in this situation. I chose to come here, but I probably wouldn't have if I knew what was in store. One of the multiple thoughts running through mind my was, " _Shit! We need to hurry_!"

Another, much more comical thought was, " _It's a good thing these guys aren't as heavy as I thought_." I looked over my shoulder to my two partners. I could barely see them in the darkness of the storm. They were starting to lag behind. Their faces told me everything. They were not able to keep up our speed. Squirt seemed a bit less tired, but they both looked exhausted. Fatigue was setting in for all of us, but we had to get to safety. We couldn't stop until we dragged them back to town, even if it cost us our lives.

"Come on! Hurry!" I screamed to my friends over the roar of the storm. I could tell they were breathing heavily, even if I couldn't hear it.

"I need to rest!" Flame shouted.

"I agree!" Squirt exclaimed. Tiredness coated them like the storm covered the sky.

"If we don't keep moving our friends will die! We will die as well! We need to keep moving!" I ordered. They didn't understand the importance of saving them. If I could have told them, I would have. I didn't have time to tell them. Fate told me what would happen only a few hours ago! It felt like a few minutes, but it was at least an hour if not more. Thinking back on it, I had time to explain, but I was too worried about defying their fate than telling my friends. This was the storm that fate warned me about. This was the storm that would kill them. If they died, they would never meet with Satoru and his partner. That is the meeting that would save the world. The hero of this continent can't team up with the three other heroes if he dies. The world would fall to evil without all four of them.

The storm was getting worse. I feared it would become _that_ severe sooner than expected. I don't mind storms, but I never enjoyed being outside when any lightning could be seen. Speaking of lightning, it was the brightest source of light that I could see. Always following right after was the loudest crackle of thunder I would ever hear.

"I know, but I'm very t-tired..." Flame managed to spit out. He stopped in his tracks. I rushed over to him, still dragging the fainted body of our more experienced friends. They would know what to do, but I was too scared to think about what they would do. The only thing I could think to do was getting them to safety. He collapsed, but I stopped him from slamming into the ground due to the extra weight he was carrying.

"No!" I cried. I kneeled next to my fainted partner, only to stand up quickly. I closed my eyes for a second. We had to get out of here. We could not give up yet.

" _We will survive. We can't go out like this. We must save them to save the planet_!" I thought. My heart was burning with resolve before, but I only had that resolve left to fuel me at that point. My legs wanted to give. My arms were hurting because of the weight I had been dragging for a long time. I couldn't see extremely well and my head felt like 5 grand pianos had fallen on it. Despite this, we had to keep going. My eyes opened and nodded.

"Squirt, it's only a little further, carry him!" I screamed out the order.

"O-Okay!" He shouted, voice full of hope. Squirt had to carry two, but it wouldn't be for long. We were not far from town, I knew that. I looked behind us and saw the clouds gathering in one spot. The clouds had slowly began rotating behind us. That only added to my worry that we wouldn't make it in time. The rain slowed then. Everything got brighter slightly as the clouds focused more on one area.

"No, just a little more, a little more. Please." I whispered. Though no one could hear me over the wind, I wished that we would get to safety. I couldn't hear myself over the wind. If I was still human, my ears would be bleeding due to the noise level. The wind slowed then, but that made me worry more. The storm was concentrating at one point. I knew what was happening.

My fear became reality. The rotating clouds began to come down into the vortex of death. A few seconds later the funnel slammed into the ground. It was only a few miles away from us and the town. It seemed to have touched down near where we came from. It would have definitely killed them if we hadn't moved their unconscious bodies.

"Oh shi-!" I started, but I was forced to be silent by a giant hail ball the size of a grape fruit that nearly hit me. The hail had worsened, the storm had worsened. I was soaked with rain. The rain may have slowed down, but it didn't stop. The piercing cold rain was finally starting to freeze my body, making my movements slower and more clumsy. I tripped up once trying to run, but I didn't fall to the ground. The fire raging in my heart burned stronger than the pain in my muscles, but I wasn't sure that would be enough. We had to get to town, to safety. If we didn't get to town within a few minutes our friends would die. We would die along with them. I wasn't sure we could make it, but we had to try.

"We need to hurry! Hurry!" I shouted, worried that it would come this way. I don't think Squirt heard me. He was distracted by the whirling cone of doom raging closer. It was at least an F-3. I was shaking in fear and cold, nearly paralyzed as the twister raced closer every second. I kept taking a few steps forward, but I couldn't find my footing. I fell to the ground, unable to walk. It would miss town by about a mile, but there would still be damage because of hail, wind, and possibly lightning. It didn't look good at the moment. I was also petrified with confusion. What would someone do in this situation? What _could_ someone do?

"Waaaahhhhh!" He cried out. He curled into a ball, unable to move and shaking in fear. I made my decision then. I had to recklessly charge ahead, not caring about myself in the slightest.

"I won't let any of you die!" I shouted, my voice being unheard. Forgetting my fear, confusion and fatigue I leaped to my feet, grabbed my friend and charged to my other friends. It was then it had caught up to us. I saw a large flash of lightning, and the tornado. After a bone shattering boom, I was flung into the air.

"Wagh!" I shouted. I saw my friends in the air with me for less than a second before I smashed into the ground with a thud. A pain I had never felt before flew through my body. The last thing I remember seeing was a huge, bright, blinding and painful light before a calm, painless darkness happily had taken me.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The main reason I am doing this is because I will add new things into it, between the other chapters. Re-writing the story to be basically new is easier than redoing everything, updating the chapters one by one, replacing them with new ones and adding in the next ones. It is easier to make a new story, but add in chapters between the others to space out the story better. 5/5/17: I added more details. It took me at least an hour to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a boring day at school. I wanted something to happen, but nothing would. It was just another 8 hour school day.

"Rrrriiiee" The bell rung. It was over. The long and dull day was finally over. School started at 8:00 AM so I had to get up at 7:00 in the morning. Students filed out of the school in large numbers like cattle out of a barn. The noise was quite loud as the groups of friends seemed to try and talk over each other. Things settled down as everyone split apart. I was walking alone, back to my house. This was normal. I never made friends, the other students were either jerks or couldn't care less about an average guy like me. Though I am known to be a smartass, that doesn't help my athletic or intellectual abilities. The sound of a siren was in the distance. I entered the house, and a huge wave of fatigue washed over me. I needed to rest. I walked to my room and sat on my bed. My eyelids were shutting themselves. When I laid on my bed and stretched, I fell asleep very fast. It was certainly a personal record of sleep speed.

I had a dream that was strange, to say the least. It involved someone who had a blurry face, me, and a pizza. A pizza was screaming as it was being cut by that blurry faced person. I watched on, only saying one word during the entire dream, "Pizza." When the dream ended, it was black for a moment before I saw some odd lights. A voice seemed to talk to me as well.

"Hello." It said.

"Uh, hi?" I wondered.

"Our world is in danger because an important someone is going to die if you don't stop it."

"Wait, what!" I wondered.

"You need to save someone to save the world from disaster! We must change their fate." It responded.

"Save the world! How!" I screamed.

"Not your world, don't worry. Your world is not in danger." It tried to calm me. It did succeed, but I still had many more questions.

"Why would I save a world if it isn't connected to ours? Is it connected?" I asked.

"It is not connected, but you don't have anything else to do, do you?" It responded.

"No..." I said.

"Okay! I will ask you some questions as a personality quiz, answer them honestly, okay?" It said.

"Wait, why do I need to do a personality quiz?" I asked.

"Because humans are all gone in this world, so you have to become another creature based on your personality.

"Uh, okay. What happens if I don't answer honestly?"

"The creatures of the other world all have certain personalities based on what they are. You don't want to be different, you'd be thrown in a mental ward."

"Okay, then. I won't lie." I agreed.

"Great, choice five through fourteen said no to becoming other creatures... oops." It said. "I was choice fifteen? I questioned.

"You weren't, you were choice twenty out of twenty. One through four and fifteen through eighteen said no to begin with, and nineteen was hit by a car." It admitted. I sighed.

"Well, at least I was a choice to begin with. Wait... you want me to change fate, but you probably are connected to fate, right? How come you can't have someone from that world to save them? Also, didn't you know I would be the choice if you are connected to fate?" I questioned.

"I can read the fate of those from this world, but not one from your world. Those from your world have no fate here. Therefore it will be much easier to save the hero with someone from your world.

"I understand. That's pretty much all of the questions that first popped into my head." I said.

"Then let the quiz begin!"

"Do you talk a lot?"

"Yeah, even in my sleep according to my family."

"Do you get tired easily?"

"As much a normal person."

"Do you think you have too much of energy?"

"No."

"If you see a box labeled ' _Do not open, contents are deadly_ ', what do you do?"

"Open it."

"Do you consider yourself 'brave'?"

"No, I am hasty and curious." I admitted.

"Hmmm... Do you sleep with a night light?"

"I sleep with the anti-light on, otherwise known as the dark. So no I do not."

"Do you think you are good at math?"

"Kinda?" I admitted.

"If a hand comes out of the toilet, what do you do?"

"Ask if it needs paper." I responded.

"What kinds of jokes do you like?"

"Good jokes."

"Are you a boy or a girl?" "Yes."

"...Are you a boy or a girl?" She asked again. "

Fourteen year old male." I responded.

"You seem to be the sassy kind of personality. You want friends, but people don't like you because you run your mouth to much. You are certainly honest, but that is not always a good thing. A sassy person like you would be a... Treecko!"

"Okay? What is that?" I asked. "It's a creature from our world." The voice responded.

"Ah." I understood, to a point.

"Normally we erase memories, but I know you understand that you can't blurt out your mission while being taken seriously. Your adventure begins now." It said. An extremely bright light filled my eyes, followed by sudden darkness. However, soon after I heard a voice. It wasn't the same voice, and it seemed worried. "Hey, are you okay?" It asked.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

As one can see, I split the old chapter into multiple. I hope you will keep enjoying my stories. I hope things make a LOT more sense now, compared to the other one. Including the after note, this is exactly 1000 words. Read relax, and review. Thanks, and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, wake up. Wake up... Hmm, this isn't working." A voice sighed.

"Yeah, because talking to the unconscious treecko would certainly wake it up." Another voice joked.

"Uuuagh..." I groaned. My eyes opened, but I couldn't see. My eyes were blurry, everything was too bright, and it hurt to keep my eyes open for long. Something behind me was in pain as well. It hurt, but I thought I just had a rough landing here.

"He's alive!" One shouted. I sat up slowly.

"No, I died and stole this body from someone." I stated. My eyes adjusted to the light finally. I saw the two speaking to me were an oshawott and a cyndaquil.

"That's closer to the truth than you realize." The voice from before said. The two Pokémon couldn't hear it, but I could. I guess it was for the best that way.

" _What?_ _Explain_." I demanded. She heard my thought and gave me an answer.

"The body you had did die, we healed the injuries that killed it. We do that with all humans who come to this world. However, we make sure they are wild first, so they don't have families." It responded.

" _That's crazy, but okay_." I thought.

"Hello?" The Cyndaquil wondered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm a bit distracted." I admitted.

"What're your names?" I asked. "Flame" Flame, the Cyndaquil, responded. I looked at the Oshawott.

"Squirt." Squirt said, a bit embarrassed. He was blushing. I would ask why, but I didn't want to dwell on it much.

"My name is... ..." I thought a moment. Should I use my real name, or a fake name? I decided to use my real name. It would be easier because I probably would slip up anyway.

"Well?" Flame asked.

"John." I responded.

"Odd name." Squirt mentioned.

"Yeah it is, Squirt." I retorted.

"Hrm." He grunted. He wasn't happy I said that.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Near tiny woods, how did you get here?" Flame answered then asked.

"No clue. I got lost." I lied. It would be better if I didn't reveal I was human. I don't know if they would believe me anyway. Then the voice from before spoke to me. It was a bit worried.

"I wasn't able to completely fix your body. You are missing half your tail. I stopped you from feeling the full pain before, but now you will feel it." I was laying on it, so I don't think the two others noticed. Suddenly the numbing feeling went away. I felt something wet behind me. The pain felt horrible, as if somebody chopped off my arm.

"Agh! AH!" I screamed. It was so loud that a murder of Murcrow flew off in a panic.

"That was loud... What's wrong? Waahh!" Flame shouted. They only noticed after I shifted a bit.

"H-here, take an oran berry..." Flame said. He looked sick at the sight of my deep red blood. The berry he gave me was a small, round, and dark blue berry. I cautiously bit into it, not sure I would like the taste. It was hard like rubber, chewing it took time. It did taste great, if a bit dry.

"I didn't think that would work." Flame admitted.

"I'm not feeling good." I said. I was feeling dizzy, my head was spinning and my legs felt like bricks.

"We have to get him home! He needs to go to the hospital!" Squirt shouted.

"Do you think you can walk?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know for how long." I responded.

"We'll help you if you collapse." Squirt said. They helped me get off the ground and we started walking. It would have been a nice walk if I wasn't bleeding. After a long enough walk, we made it to a large building. It was obvious as to tell what it was, a hospital. What other place would have a sign saying 'Pokémon Hospital' above the door? Though the sign next to it confused me even more than I already was about the situation I was in. I played Pokémon, but this is a world I am unfamiliar with.

It said, "For extraordinary care for all Rescuers, Explorers, Adventurers, Shopkeepers and more!" I didn't understand what it meant.

"Come on, stop reading the signs and get inside. It's like you haven't seen a hospital before." Squirt commanded. I entered the building, followed by the other two. A blissey was at the wooden desk. She seemed friendly and caring from the smile she had.

"Hello! Welcome to the Poké... Ah!" She rang a bell to her right and some other Pokémon came. It was a chansey, an alakazam, and a magby. The blissey picked me up gently. She was talking to the others as we rushed off somewhere. Squirt and Flame followed me.

"How did this happen?" chansey asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to ask him once he's in better condition." blissey replied. I ended up being rushed to an indoor field. The floor was grass, the sun was shining, but there were walls surrounding us. There were also multiple wooden huts with stone floors, each having a straw roof. A psyduck in one room had a red bandage around its head. I doubt it was red to start with. A paras had a cast around one front and back leg. There were more scenes of pain like that. It was easy to tell that this was for severely wounded Pokémon. I was put into a hut near the back of the room. I was laid onto a hay bed.

"Should we cauterize it?" magby asked. "Yes, but be careful." blissey responded. "Wait a second..." I tried to object. I was ignored and they held me down. They wasted no time and burned the end of my tail.

"AUAERAEAAH!" I screamed. The initial pain from the burn was worse than the original wound! When the pain from the burn faded, it didn't hurt as much in general.

"You three watch him. I have something I need to do." blissey said with haste. She left in a hurry. The others were checking my pulse, my tail stub, and my eyes before but stopped then. I wondered why, and I got my answer. An argument started just outside the room. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it quite easily.

"Why did you let him walk!"

"He's alive, though!" Flame responded.

"He could have died!"

"He would be dead if we weren't there!" Squirt retorted.

"You could have carried him! You _should_ have carried him!"

"Sorry!" They both said. They sounded quite terrified.

"I haven't seen a missing tail in years! You are lucky he is a treecko! They can regrow their tails, but it is extremely hard on their bodies to both lose and regrow tails. If he was any other Pokémon, he would have died by now!" She came back in here, completely calm again and with a smile on her face. She knew we heard that entire thing.

"You should get nutrients for him. Tails don't regrow easily." Alakazam stated.

"I'm sorry about the noise. I'll get the nutrients." She said while leaving.


End file.
